


Bitter Candy

by rainandasphalt (orphan_account)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drug Use, F/F, Introspection, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Only Homura was supposed to remember her. So why did Nagisa feel this way every time she saw those pink petals on the ground?





	Bitter Candy

It was the little things that set her off. 

 

Pink carnations littering the ground, the smell of perfume, that cartoon they used to watch together.

 

Inconsequential things. 

 

Nagisa didn't understand. She didn't know what she was feeling, or who she was feeling it for. She could barely remember that soft smile, that delicate laugh. A swirling mass of pink hair occupied Nagisa’s thoughts. 

 

Homura knew everything. She would dismiss Nagisa’s every question, claiming she didn't know who or what was being talked about. Would she ever tell? 

 

They fought often. Nagisa called Homura a stuck up brat, and Homura called Nagisa a tiny gremlin. Maybe she was right. 

 

Sighing, Nagisa slid off her bed and began to search for painkillers. Verbally abusing Homura did nothing to relieve her grieving heart. 

 

As she popped the pills, a tear rolled down Nagisa’s cheek. This wasn't any way to live: Trying to remember, only to fail. Getting high as often as possible. Screaming at Homura, who was her greatest enemy, yet the closest thing to comfort. 

 

She was a broken shell of who she used to be. 

 

The cool city air surrounded Nagisa as she sat out on the balcony. She sat there, perched on the railing, wishing for answers. 

 

Whoever she was looking for must be dead. It was something that had occurred to her before, but Nagisa tended to push that to the back of her mind. She felt like that wasn't right, somehow. Something in her heart told her. That girl had never existed. 

 

Nagisa was sick of this. Sick of living and sick of not knowing. She pushed off the railing with her legs, falling down toward the city below. 

 

Maybe her body would hit someone. Maybe it would be Homura. Wouldn't that be great, if both of them died tonight? 

 

One last thought flashed through Nagisa’s mind as the wind whipped around her. 

  
_ Madoka Kaname, I'll find you someday.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the softest PMMM ship so I was like… what if I made it edgy. I love MadoNagi, they're both so pure and cute. Anyway, tell me what I should improve on! I hope to write more PMMM in the future (probably rarepairs like this).


End file.
